


My Favorite

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Happy Birthday Lance (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron)-centric, Kisses, Kissing in the Rain, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Rain, Sad Lance (Voltron), Soft keith, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, keith is the best, lots of love, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: It's Lance's birthday, the first one away from anything to do with his family. He doesn't expect to get anything at all but his team loves him and won't leave him hanging.





	My Favorite

Naturally, Lance didn't expect anything to happen on his birthday while they were in space. Why would he? Days weren't the same and, hell, only Hunk and Pidge would know. Not to mention that getting gifts was a hassle on Earth....more so in space.

So when Lance walked into the dining room for breakfast, he was understandably confused.

"Happy birthday!" The whole team shouted while confetti sprayed over Lance. The brunet looked confused for a long moment before he grinned.

"How did you...?" He asked curiously.

"I asked Coran to keep track of everyone's birthdays. Yours is the first one we get to celebrate." Hunk explained, holding a large birthday cake that was covered in blue frosting with all the other trademark colors of Voltron, orange and pink added, for decoration.

"Oh my crow." Lance said, beaming at his team. "You guys, thank you so much!"

"Presents first! Keith requested it because he wanted you to have something and couldn't wait longer." Coran said. Lance shifted his gaze to Keith and saw that he was holding something that looked like a flash drive and a box that was a bit bigger than his hand and wrapped in black wrapping paper.

"Sure, sounds good!" Lance said enthusiastically.

~

They went to the main control room for the flash drive thing and Coran helped Keith set it up.

Lance shifted and crossed his arms loosely. Soon, Shiro popped up on the screen and Lance took in a sharp breath.

"Hey baby," Shiro started and waved at the team. "Happy birthday if I haven't told you that yet. This video is being made just in case something happens to me but you'll see it even if I'm there with you."

Lance covered his mouth as he watched the screen, tears brimming in his eyes.

"So, it's your birthday. Wow." Shiro sighed on the film, smiling brightly. "I don't even know what to say."

Lance glanced at Keith, the red paladin looking back able Lance with his own tears in his eyes.

"I guess I'll just start with everything I love about you." Shiro said thoughtfully. "I love your enthusiasm, your smile and laugh, your eyes. I love the way you tilt your head when you're confused and I love when you stare at the stars like it's the first time you've seen them even though you've seen them every day." The male rambled. Lance listened and couldn't help but let out a soft sob. He was happy, so happy. But it hurt to remember that Shiro wasn't actually there.

Lance watched the full video, hugging Keith tightly at the end of it as he continued to cry bit longer. He soon gathered himself and wiped his eyes.

Hunk gave a smile as he handed Lance a small picture book of his family, which Lance hugged Hunk and thanked him for repeatedly.

Pidge handed Lance an IPod that was full of Lance's favorite songs and a pair of high-tech headphones she made for him. Lance ruffled her hair and thanked her softly.

Allura gave Lance coordinates to a planet nearby that had the same version of rain that Earth had. He beamed and thanked her, promising to go right after they were done celebrating.

Coran gave Lance a raincoat and boots along with a floating cube he programmed to have Lance's family voices on it that he had gotten from times the team had used the mind meld. Lance had cried again and hugged Coran like a little kid would their parents.

"Mine isn't _nearly_ as cool." Keith said as he handed the box to Lance. Lance snorted and rolled his eyes as he took the box.

"Sure." He said and opened the box. It was a timer that showed '9 min until S'. He looked at Keith curiously but the black haired male just winked.

"Hurry up to the planet. We'll save the cake."

~

Lance pulled the hood of the raincoat up and looked down at the timer. '30 sec until S'

"What is 'S'?" He asked himself as the timer counted down. It was in normal Earth time measurements so it was dwindling down faster.

He looked around through the heavy - but pleasantly familiar - downpour.

"Ten," the timer spoke up and Lance looked at it again. "Nine, eight, seven,"

Lance watched the timer tick down, zoning out of the sound except for the rain.

"Four, three, two,"

"One." A deeper voice said from behind Lance and pulled him out of the stupor he had been in. The brunet spun on his heels and faced the person who spoke, going wide eyed when he saw that it was Shiro.

"Shiro?" Lance exclaimed as he dropped the timer and then covered his mouth. The larger male was in his own raincoat and boots, smiling brightly at Lance.

"Happy birthday baby." Shiro said and held his arms out. Lance launched forward and hugged Shiro tightly, knocking him to the ground which was surprisingly softer than he thought it would be. Shiro chuckled and wrapped his arms around Lance to hold him close.

"You're alive! You're here!" Lance said breathlessly and started kissing all over Shiro's face. Their hoods both fell off their heads but Lance embraced the rain as he gave affection to his boyfriend that he hadn't seen in, what felt like, forever.

"It's me, I'm here." Shiro promised and cupped both sides of Lance's face. He pulled Lance into a deep and gentle kiss, both relaxing to the sound of the rain and warmth of each other.

~

"It's my favorite." Lance told Keith after he and Shiro had gotten back to the castleship, got dried up and calmed down.

"What?" Keith asked curiously as he pulled his gaze away from Shiro, who was been getting cake for himself and Lance.

"You're gift to me. It's my favorite." Lance said, looking at Keith with warm eyes. "Thank you so much Keith. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Keith smiled brightly and nodded, looking at Lance with the same expression. "I think I have some idea."

And than Lance was swept away from Keith after Shiro hugged Keith once again. The couple sat in Shiro's chair for when the team was flying just the castle in battle; Lance in Shiro's lap as they cuddled and fed each other.

Keith smiled brighter and sighed to himself happily as he watched his team fondly.


End file.
